EL PRÍNCIPE AZUL
by Darrinia
Summary: Sebastian no cree en los cuentos de hadas, en el amor o en la magia hasta que un día todo cambia para él...


**N/A:** Hola a todos. Hacía mucho que no traía un OS Seblaine... Muchos reconoceréis la historia de una de las opciones que di para el fic largo pero parece que no os gustaba tanto como las otras, así que la he reducido a un OS. Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **EL PRÍNCIPE AZUL**_

– Declaro al acusado inocente de todos los cargos. – El juez pronunció mientras golpeaba la mesa con el mazo para dar por concluido el juicio. Sebastian felicitó a su cliente estrechándole la mano y después saludó al fiscal y al abogado de la acusación. Todo había sido un éxito y por fin iba a tener los tres días libres que tanto se merecía.

Había estado trabajando durante meses y su jefe le había prometido ese descanso cuando acabara su caso. No había planeado nada para esos días, por lo que pensaba dormir, relajarse en la piscina de su casa y salir por la noche en busca de algún ligue de una noche.

Los Angeles era caluroso en esa época del año y le costaba llevar traje y corbata, pero en cuanto salió del juzgado, se quitó la chaqueta y remangó las mangas de su camisa. Entró en su coche de alta gama y se dirigió a su casa. En vez de una ducha, se metió directamente en su piscina totalmente desnudo. Era privada, por lo que nadie le molestaría en ese lugar... Bueno, tal vez el servicio que trabajaba en su casa, pero no le importaba.

Después de su baño, se vistió, cenó lo que le habían preparado y se dirigió hacia uno de los locales gay de moda de la ciudad, dispuesto a encontrar un ligue de una noche.

El lugar estaba lleno y había poca luz, dando intimidad al lugar. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un Whisky solo, quería disfrutar de la noche. Miró a todos los chicos que había en el lugar y pronto encontró su objetivo. Alto, pelirrojo, guapísimo... Bajo su camiseta podía notarse que tenía su cuerpo muy bien trabajado... Parecía uno de tantos modelos o actores que intentaban encontrar su oportunidad en Los Angeles.

Se acercó a su objetivo y comenzó a coquetear con él. Sabía que su ropa cara y su aspecto cuidado conseguirían seducirlo. No le importaba que lo confundieran con alguien importante en la industria del cine o la música, no cuando eso suponía obtener ventajas como, por ejemplo, sexo sin compromiso.

No estaba equivocado, su trabajo le había ayudado a conocer a las personas sólo por como se comportaban. El pelirrojo era un actor que intentaba triunfar en el cine y la televisión. Sólo hizo falta un poco de interés por su trabajo y un par de piropos para que acabaran en un callejón cercano al bar, con el actor de rodillas, haciéndole una mamada a Sebastian. No era muy bueno en ello y el castaño estaba seguro que después tendría que buscar a otro para que repitiera, pero se conformaba en ese momento.

Cuando acabaron, Smythe se alejó del otro sin siquiera prestarle atención. Comenzó a caminar por las calles, en busca de relajarse y despejarse un poco con el aire fresco de la noche antes de volver a entrar al bar. De repente, vio algo que llamó su atención. Era una luz azul que brillaba con intensidad. No sabía por qué pero deseaba acercarse a ese lugar y, al ser consciente de que nadie se lo impediría, no lo dudó.

No sentía miedo, sólo curiosidad. La luz brillaba como si tuviera pequeñas estrellas. Era como ver un cielo claro pero con estrellas, si es que eso tenía sentido. Se acercó tanto que sintió como si un aspirador gigante quisiera absorberlo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sebastian abrió los ojos, extrañado porque escuchaba pájaros cantar. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un bosque, no recordaba haber llegado allí y mucho menos recordaba el lugar. Se levantó y sacudió las hojas y la tierra que había quedado en su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo para intentar hacer alguna llamada pero el aparato estaba apagado y no había manera de que encendiera.

Decidió que debía caminar pero él nunca había sido bueno en supervivencia. Al principio no sabía qué hacer pero pronto encontró un camino y decidió seguirlo. Miró su reloj y éste indicaba que habían pasado doce minutos de las once. No sabía cuánto había dormido pero lo último que recordaba era haber estado con un hombre en un bar.

Después de estar más de una hora caminando, vio un castillo escondido entre los árboles. Le extrañaba esa construcción en un lugar así y no se sentía muy seguro de acercarse allí pero era la única manera de obtener ayuda.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien saliera a ayudarlo. El sol iluminaba el lugar pero, aun así, tenía un aura de misterio. Un joven castaño abrió y salió del castillo, sus ojos reflejaron nerviosismo y miraba a los lados como si esperase que nadie lo viera. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca algo amplia.

– ¿Qué desea? – El chico preguntó.

– ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, me he perdido... ¿Podría realizar una llamada?

– ¿Una llamada? – El desconocido lo miró extrañado.

– Sí, mi teléfono se ha quedado sin batería y... – Sebastian comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Teléfono? ¿Batería? – El chico lo miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura... Smythe no entendía a qué se debía esa actitud.

– Déjalo pasar, Ryder. – Una voz sonó y el desconocido dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Su cara reflejaba temor pero obedeció la orden y terminó de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Sebastian.

Cuando entró, vio a una mujer rubia con el pelo corto. Iba vestida como si fuera sacada del siglo XV y sonreía con malicia. No le pasó desapercibido el miedo que el tal Ryder parecía tenerle. Se fijó en el lugar, algo frío a pesar de que fuera hacía calor y apenas había luz.

– ¿Quién es y a qué debemos su visita, señor? – La mujer preguntó con una mirada severa.

– Soy Sebastian Smythe y me he perdido en el bosque. Me gustaría llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarme. – El castaño respondió con sinceridad.

– Creo que está muy confundido, señor Smythe. Nadie que usted conozca puede llegar aquí, bienvenido a Gleeland, el lugar donde la magia es real. – La rubia explicó y con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos consiguió que todo el lugar brillara con intensidad.

– Bonita broma... ¿Puedo hacer la llamada? No tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos. – Sebastian exclamó, estaba algo cansado.

– No son jueguecitos... Ryder, llévalo con la princesa.

El aludido asintió y agarró a Smythe por el brazo para guiarlo a través del castillo. Después de subir unas escaleras en la entrada y de recorrer todo el pasillo de la primera planta, llegaron a una de las torres y subieron las escaleras de caracol que había hasta llegar prácticamente al lugar más alto. Sebastian estaba asustado porque no se podía imaginar en una situación así pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, llegaron a una sala en la que había un hombre armado y varias puertas que tenían una pequeña zona con barrotes a la altura de la cabeza que permitía ver un poco el interior. Ryder asintió y el soldado se levantó para abrir una de las puertas y Smythe fue empujado a su interior antes de que pudiera decir nada. Cerraron la puerta y lo dejaron allí sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. Sebastian corrió para asomarse y pedir que le abrieran pero Ryder desapareció de la sala y el soldado se sentó en la silla dispuesto a ignorarlo.

– No harán nada, te tienen preso, como a mí. – Una voz sonó detrás de él y se volvió para ver a una chica realmente hermosa. Tenía la tez pálida aunque no sabía si era porque siempre había sido así o porque desde esa sala no podía darle mucho el sol. A pesar de todo, se distinguían una pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas que la hacían lucir adorable. Sus impresionantes ojos azules reflejaban demasiada tristeza para una chica tan joven. Su vestido rosa estaba roto por varias partes y sucio, lo que le hacía pensar que ella llevaba tiempo allí.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – El castaño preguntó.

– En el Castillo de Sue Sylvester, la Reina de Hielo. – Ella informó seria pero pronto cambió su expresión a una más suave. – No se preocupe demasiado, ayer conseguí que me sacaran unos minutos para que me diera el sol y el aire. Me llevaron a una sala y desde allí pude hablar con unos gorriones. Les pedí que hablaran con mi príncipe azul para que le dijeran dónde estoy y así venga a rescatarme. Por cierto, soy Brittany.

– Yo soy Sebastian.

Smythe no sabía si era una broma o si realmente estaba hablando en serio. Podía ser simplemente una loca que se estaba creyendo todas esas historias... Tal vez tenía problemas mentales por pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar... ¿Cuánto llevaría? ¿Él tendría que pasar mucho tiempo?

Decidió que sería mejor sentarse en el suelo y esperar... No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Era de noche y Sebastian estaba desesperado porque no podía dormir. Los nervios y la tensión le impedían relajarse lo suficiente para poder dormir. Escuchó ruidos en el castillo y se sorprendió porque eran muy diferentes, parecía que había una lucha.

– ¡Es mi príncipe! ¡Ha llegado! – Brittany exclamó y el castaño la miró sorprendido.

– No creo que sea eso. – Smythe no tenía mucha paciencia.

– ¡Claro que sí, ya lo verás!

La chica se puso a cantar y Sebastian se sorprendió. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso en ese momento? Estaba más loca de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, todo perdió sentido cuando escuchó que el ruido estaba al otro lado de la puerta y se asomó para ver como un hombre rubio y alto, acompañado de otro moreno y más bajo, le daba un golpe al soldado dejándolo inconsciente. El más bajo cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta para liberarlos a los dos. Brittany corrió a los brazos del moreno, que la abrazó con dulzura. El rubio miraba a Sebastian con algo de intriga pero no hizo nada que realmente lo incomodara.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. – El moreno ordenó y todos obedecieron. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, se fueron encontrando con grupos de soldados pero los dos desconocidos los iban matando para poder salir.

Llegaron a la entrada y se encontraron con la Reina, que los miraba con rencor. El rubio empujó a la princesa hacia la salida mientras el moreno seguía ahí observando a la mujer. Sebastian decidió seguir a los otros, sospechando que estaría a salvo donde estuviera Brittany.

Se montó en el carruaje con ellos porque no le dijeron nada y él no iba a quedarse a esperar a ver qué le pasaba al más bajo. Sólo le importaba una cosa y era salvar su vida. Se alejaron del lugar, lo que se ganó un suspiro relajado de Smythe.

* * *

Sebastian se instaló en una de las habitaciones de invitados del castillo de los Reyes Anderson. Al parecer, el hijo menor del matrimonio, Blaine, era el moreno que había ido al castillo al salvarlos. Sam era el rubio, su mejor amigo y escudero. Éste seguía insistiendo que el príncipe volvería a casa, que habían escondido un caballo para que escapara.

Los reyes y el príncipe heredero, Cooper, se habían mostrado mucho más hospitalarios que la Reina Sue y le habían permitido quedarse todo el tiempo que necesitara. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba en un mundo paralelo donde los cuentos de hadas eran realidad. Eso le asustaba demasiado, no era un lugar para él y lo peor era que no sabía como volver.

Habían pedido a un mago llamado William Schuester que intentara crear un portal para que volviera a su casa pero le habían advertido que le llevaría tiempo conseguirlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él le permitió pasar, intrigado por saber quién querría verlo en ese momento. Se sorprendió al ver al príncipe Blaine, que lo miraba con intriga, la misma que había visto en Sam momentos antes. Sebastian decidió que lo más amable sería sonreír de vuelta, al final eran personas que lo estaban ayudando y que probablemente le habían salvado la vida.

– Brittany me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado contigo. Siento que no podamos ayudarte para que vuelvas a tu casa. – El moreno se disculpó mientras caminaba por la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. – El castaño sonrió para que se sintiera más cómodo.

– ¡Cuéntame cosas del lugar donde vives! – Anderson se sentó en la cama y miró al otro con los ojos abiertos y deseando escuchar cualquier cosa de una vida muy diferente a la suya.

Sin darse cuenta, Smythe se vio inmerso en una conversación sobre como era su vida en Los Angeles y en lo que trabajaba. Le llamaba la atención el entusiasmo con el que le escuchaba y la cantidad de preguntas que hacía.

– ¿Sales con hombres como yo salgo con Brittany? – Blaine preguntó intrigado. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que eso debía ser raro en ese lugar, pero le gustó la inocencia con la que lo miraba, sin ningún rastro de juicio.

– Sí, hay hombres que aman hombres y mujeres que aman mujeres. – El castaño explicó.

– Vaya... No había oído algo así nunca... ¿Y se casan y tienen hijos también? – El moreno quiso saber.

– Sí, los hay que se casan y tienen hijos. – El ojiverde respondió con sinceridad.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote en Angeles? – Anderson preguntó.

– Los Angeles... No, no lo tengo. – Smythe confesó.

– Es una pena pero... Bueno, tal vez encuentres a alguien aquí, ¿no? – El príncipe sonrió y eso aceleró el corazón del otro.

* * *

Los días pasaban pero Sebastian no había tardado mucho en acostumbrarse a los lujos del lugar. Era reconfortante, aunque preocupante, que no extrañara nada de su mundo. Vivía muy bien sin televisión, sin teléfono y sin Internet. Sobretodo había un motivo para ello y era Blaine Anderson. No debería sentir lo que sentía por él, fuera lo que fuese ese sentimiento, puesto que tendrían que separarse cuando él volviera a su mundo y él además estaba comprometido con una mujer, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había descubierto que en ese lugar la homosexualidad era nueva (o al menos, nadie la había reconocido abiertamente) pero todos lo habían comprendido rápidamente. "El amor es amor, no importa cómo ni con quién" era la frase que más le repetían y eso era un gran alivio.

Sebastian esta preparándose para dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver a Blaine al otro lado, con su aire tímido e inocente que sólo él podía tener.

– ¿A qué debo tu visita? – El castaño preguntó con ese tono seductor que siempre usaba con los chicos que le gustaban y que siempre había usado con él.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo... En privado. – El moreno miró a ambos lados del pasillo, como si esa visita no estuviera permitida, algo que extrañó al otro. Aun así, el ojiverde le dejó pasar y el príncipe sonrió agradecido.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – El abogado preguntó intrigado.

– Yo... Llevo unos días pensando... Sobre lo que me explicaste de que era posible amar a personas de tu mismo sexo... Nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad y... – Las mejillas de Anderson estaban poniéndose cada vez más rojas. – Me gustaría probar antes de casarme con Brittany.

Esta confesión sorprendió a Smythe, que siempre había pensado que las cosas entre los dos prometidos eran perfectas. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que le gustaba esa sensación de que podía tener una oportunidad.

Sebastian se acercó a él muy despacio, dándole tiempo a alejarse si realmente no deseaba que llegara ese contacto. Para su fortuna, Blaine no se movió y pudo juntar sus labios de manera suave y dulce, no quería ser demasiado pasional para no asustarlo. Sintió como el moreno se movía a su mismo compás, aunque le dejaba llevar el ritmo a él. Acarició el labio inferior del otro para pedirle que abriera la boca y éste comprendió el mensaje. El castaño introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron. Estuvo explorando la boca del otro durante unos segundos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de que el ojimiel juntara sus labios de nuevo, esa vez de manera más demandante y pasional.

Smythe ni siquiera lo pensó, sus manos actuaron solas, por costumbre. Comenzó a desvestir al otro sin dejar de besarlo. El deseo de sentirlo junto a él, desnudo y gimiendo, era mucho más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Todo mejoró cuando notó que las manos del príncipe, aunque temblorosas, también empezaban a deshacerse de la cantidad de capas de ropa que ambos llevaban.

Acabaron en la cama, desnudos y entregando su cuerpo al otro, sintiendo el placer más inmenso que jamás habían sentido y, a la vez, queriendo y necesitando más.

* * *

Blaine miraba a Brittany con tristeza. Sabía que debía ser sincero con ella y terminar con ese compromiso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Llevaba cuatro días visitando la habitación de Sebastian por la noche y cada día estaba más seguro de una cosa, él también era gay.

La rubia lo miró con cariño y fue el momento que eligió para acercarse a ella y pedirle que lo acompañara en un paseo por el bosque. No tenía planeado alejarse mucho pero deseaba poder estar a solas, sin riesgo de que los escucharan porque quería ser totalmente sincero con ella.

– Britt... Tengo que decirte algo importante. – El moreno comentó mientras caminaban con ella agarrada a su brazo.

– Te gusta Sebastian y quieres cancelar el compromiso, ¿verdad? – La chica comentó y el otro la miró sorprendida. – He visto como os miráis cuando estáis juntos.

– Lo siento. – Él se disculpó.

– No lo sientas... La verdad es que hace días que me cuestionaba si lo que sentía por ti es amor... Cuanto más tiempo paso con Sam, más a gusto estoy con él... – Los ojos azules de la joven brillaron con intensidad, mostrándole al príncipe que estaba enamorada.

– ¡Sam! ¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros! Sé que él te va a cuidar mucho y que tú vas a amarlo como se merece. Quiero ser el padrino de vuestro primer bebé. – Anderson hizo un puchero para convencerla y ella rió.

– Por supuesto que sí... Pero, antes de eso, queda lo más difícil. – Pierce comentó.

– ¿El qué? – Blaine la miró extrañado.

– Decirles a nuestros padres que cancelamos el compromiso.

* * *

Los rumores de los motivos por los que el compromiso se había cancelado se esparcieron por el reino como una plaga. Blaine y Sebastian no habían hablado de lo sucedido porque habían estado ocupados descubriendo nuevas partes de sus cuerpos cada minuto que podían pasar a solas.

El moreno se había ido al bosque a pensar. Había un pequeño rincón que le encantaba y cada vez que necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad, se refugiaba allí, lejos de las miradas de todos. Frente a él había un manzano que empezaba a mostrar sus frutos, que pronto estarían listos para comer. Sin embargo, mientras miraba el hermoso árbol, vio una manzana roja y brillante. No cabía duda de que había madurado lo suficiente y parecía muy sabrosa. El príncipe sonrió, sería el primero en saborear esas manzanas.

Agarró la fruta roja y la llevo a su boca, ansiando saborear su dulzor. Sin embargo, tras el primer mordisco, el joven cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin llegar siquiera a saber que la manzana estaba envenenada y había caído en una trampa.

* * *

Sam encontró a su amigo en el bosque y pronto comprendió que estaba bajo la maldición del hechizo del sueño. Lo llevó al castillo y lo tumbó en su cama, deseando poder encontrar una solución a ese problema antes de vengar lo que había pasado.

– Vamos, Brittany. Sólo tienes que besarlo y despertará. – El rubio pidió.

– No Sam, sabes que no es cierto. Sólo un beso de amor verdadero podrá despertarlo y entre él y yo no hay amor... Nos queremos sólo como amigos y eso no es suficiente. – Ella respondió desesperada.

– No puede quedarse así, tiene que despertar. – El ojiverde exclamó.

– Ya sé quién nos puede ayudar.

Pierce salió de la habitación dejando a Evans muy preocupado, no quería ni imaginarse su vida sin su mejor amigo a su lado.

* * *

Sebastian entró en la habitación para ver a Blaine profundamente dormido. Sam estaba a su lado con una mirada preocupada. Brittany le había contado lo que había pasado y aun no entendía muy bien por qué le habían llamado.

– Necesita una princesa que le de un beso. – El castaño murmuró mirando a la rubia.

– ¿Tú también? Lo que necesita es un beso de amor verdadero y no lo va a obtener de mí. ¡Tienes que dárselo tú! – Ella gritó realmente molesta porque parecía que los dos jóvenes no entendían la situación.

– ¿Amor? ¿Yo? – Smythe no sabía qué decir, él no estaba enamorado de Blaine, ¿no? Le parecía atractivo, le gustaba verlo sonreír porque se le formaban unos hoyuelos adorables en las mejillas y cuando lo besaba se sentía como... ¡Oh! Bueno, tal vez si estaba enamorado pero... ¿Podría hacerlo despertar con un beso?

– Vamos, Sebastian. A estas alturas no tenemos nada que perder. – Evans comentó y el otro lo miró. Tenía razón, no podía pasar nada malo si lo intentaba.

El castaño se acercó a Blaine, que estaba tumbado en la cama y lo besó en los labios de manera suave. Sintió algo diferente, como si la magia los envolviera para crear algo diferente. Cuando se separó, vio unos ojos dorados que lo miraban enamorados y supo que había perdido su lucha contra el amor.

– Debí suponer que unos inútiles como vosotros encontraríais el amor verdadero. – Una voz sonó desde la puerta y encontraron a la Reina Sue.

– ¿Has sido tú? – Sam preguntó mientras agarraba la mano de Brittany para ponerla tras él y protegerla.

– Por supuesto que he sido yo... ¿Realmente creíais que podíais escapar de mí? – La rubia rió y se acercó a Blaine para atacarlo, intentando aprovechar que se encontraba algo débil en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Sebastian se dio cuenta y agarró el primer objeto que encontró, una lámpara de mesa de piedra realmente pesada, y la lanzó contra la mujer. La lámpara le dio en la cabeza y la dejó inconsciente.

Gracias al ruido causado cuando la Reina y la lámpara cayeron al suelo, varios guardias llegaron y se llevaron a la mujer inconsciente a la prisión. Se encargarían de protegerla frente a hechizos para que no pudiera salir de allí nunca.

Cuando todos salieron, Blaine iba a besar a Sebastian para agradecerle que le salvara la vida cuando fueron interrumpidos por Finn, el ayudante del mago William.

– Señor Smythe, rápido. Schuester ha conseguido abrir el portal para que puedas volver a tu mundo. No sabe cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlo abierto. – El recién llegado dijo a toda velocidad antes de salir corriendo, esperando que todos lo siguieran.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mago, vieron un portal exactamente igual al que Sebastian había atravesado cuando estaba en Los Angeles. A su lado, William les sonreía.

– Rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo abierto. – El hombre explicó.

El castaño se volvió mirando a sus amigos. Le dolía mucho dejar a esas personas con las que tan buena relación mantenía pero, sobretodo, le dolía dejar a la única persona de la que se había enamorado. Se abrazó a Blaine con fuerza, por si era la última vez que lo veía.

– Dame un sólo motivo para quedarme. – Smythe susurró en el oído del otro.

– Te amo. – El moreno respondió en voz baja, deseando que eso fuera suficiente y sin miedo de confesarlo porque era su última oportunidad.

– Yo también te amo. – Sebastian no lo había dicho nunca pero se sentía maravilloso poder decirlo en voz alta. Además, era liberador. Nunca había estado más seguro de nada en su vida. Ese era su lugar... Era cierto que en Los Angeles creía que vivía bien, pero nadie le esperaba allí cuando en ese lugar tenía muchas personas que lo valoraban... – No voy a volver, ya he encontrado mi hogar y no pienso alejarme de aquí.

La sonrisa de Anderson fue capaz de iluminar el lugar, aunque no duró mucho ya que el castaño bajó lo suficiente para besarlo con amor, una simple demostración de que lo que se habían dicho era verdad.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine estaban besándose mientras miles de pétalos de rosas caían sobre ellos. A su alrededor, todos estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas para la boda de los príncipes. Ellos ya eran esposos y en ese momento comenzaba su vida juntos.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – El castaño preguntó.

– ¿Qué de qué? – El moreno lo miró intrigado.

– Esta es la parte del cuento en la que dicen "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices". – El ojiverde informó con seriedad.

– Pues eso, seremos muy felices. – Anderson respondió con tranquilidad.

– No puedo esperar ni un segundo a que llegue ese momento. – Smythe comentó antes de volver a besar a su marido... No sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro pero algo tenía claro. A su lado, estaba seguro de que su futuro sería como el de los cuentos de hadas... Al final, había comprendido que el amor, los cuentos de hadas y la magia existían.


End file.
